Painappuru ga Suki da yo!
by jiro yujikku
Summary: AU/Obsesi terbesar dalam hidup Temari adalah... nanas./For Black and White of Shadowind #Shadowindevent/Mind to RnR?


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Painappuru ga Suki da yo! by JIRO**

**Summary: AU/Obsesi terbesar dalam hidup Temari adalah... nanas./For Black and White of Shadowind #Shadowindevent/Mind to RnR?**

**Warning(s): AU, maybe out of character, typo(s), aneh, abal, gaje, dll.**

**-Naruto-**

Obsesi terbesar dalam hidup Sabaku no Temari adalah... nanas.

Saat kau menapakkan kedua kakimu ke dalam kamarnya, jangan heran kalau cat dindingnya berwarna kuning. Pernak-pernik berbentuk buah nanas, seperti jam dinding, jam weker, hiasan dinding, sprei, gantungan kunci, stiker, tidak ada satupun yang bukan berbentuk buah nanas.

Siapapun akan langsung mengenali Temari kalau ia belum merubah tatanan rambutnya—yang memang sengaja—menyerupai nanas, yaitu pirang berkuncir empat.

Temari selalu bermimpi kalau suatu hari nanti ia akan membangun sebuah rumah nanas dengan uangnya sendiri—yang ini mungkin terinspirasi dari kartun Spongebob. Menjelajahi setiap negara dan mencicipi rasa buah nanas. Membangun sebuah kebun nanas dan taman wisata nanas dari berbagai belahan dunia.

Obsesinya ini berlangsung sejak ia masih kanak-kanak. Mungkin karena ibunya yang ngidam nanas muda, putrinya menjadi maniak nanas hingga ia menginjak masa remaja. Temari tak pernah ketinggalan berburu pernak-pernik dan hal apapun dengan bentuk nanas. Meskipun hujan badai dan panasnya matahari harus menghadang, ataupun ia harus kemah dua hari untuk mengantri.

Satu hal lagi keberuntungan memihaknya, karena seseorang telah menambatkan perasaannya di hati Temari. Orang itu bernama Nara Shikamaru... yang selalu dijuluki Si Nanas Pemalas karena rambut hitamnya dikucir ala samurai ke atas, mirip buah nanas gosong.

**-Naruto-**

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak tiga menit yang lalu, tapi gadis berkucir empat ini masih berlari menyusuri lorong kelas di lantai dua. Jam pertama adalah pelajaran Fisika. Tak masalah karena _sensei_-nya kadang masuk terlambat. Tapi kadang akan ada 'hadiah' sadis jika ada yang terlambat satu detik darinya.

Temari memasuki kelasnya, 2-3 SMA Konoha. Segera ia duduk di bangku dekat seorang gadis bercepol dua ala gadis-gadis China, Tenten, dengan napas terburu-buru. Beruntung dua detik berikutnya, Kakashi-_sensei_ masuk kelas.

"Hei, tumben terlambat?" tanya Tenten setelah menghormat pada _sensei_.

"Semalaman aku membereskan barangku di Ruang Nanas Baru."

Tenten merespon dengan kata 'Oh' gadis itu langsung mengerti karena kemarin Temari tak henti-hentinya berceloteh panjang lebar kalau gudang di samping kamarnya boleh digunakan untuk penyimpanan pernak-pernik nanasnya yang sudah memenuhi kapasitas.

Temari menutup wajahnya dengan buku tebal Fisika dan mulai tertidur di meja. Semalam ia hanya tidur selama tiga jam saja. Tak ada yang membantu membereskan koleksi kebanggaannya semalam, itu karena ia menolak untuk dibantu. Sekarang Temari sudah merasakan akibatnya, menyesal ia menolak bantuan dari kedua adiknya.

...

...

...

"...ri-_san_?"

"Temari-_san_?"

"Ah! Selai nanas!" Temari tersentak saat Tenten menyenggol sikunya dan bibirnya tanpa rem mengucapkan selai nanas. Tak berapa lama suara tawa riuh menggema seisi kelas.

"Kau tertidur di kelasku, Temari-_san_?" tanya Kakashi-_sensei_ di depan mejanya.

"_Gomenasai_." Temari hanya menunduk. Salahnya juga tidur di tengah pelajaran. Gara-gara mimpi pesta selai nanas ia juga mendapat malu di hadapan teman-teman sekelas.

"Aku tak menyalahkanmu tidur di kelasku, Temari-_san_." Pria bermasker itu berbalik dengan buku kumpulan rumus—yang diam-diam di dalamnya terselip novel Icha-Icha Paradise New! yang kemarin baru saja rilis di pasaran. "Tapi, aku tak membiarkanmu 'bersuara' saat tidur di kelasku."

Kemudian suara tawa kembali menggema. Temari memasang wajah bingung lalu menatap Tenten yang memalingkan muka sambil bergumam, "Aku tak kenal, aku tak kenal."

**-Naruto-**

"Hei, memang aku ngorok di kelas?" tanya Temari pada Tenten saat istirahat berlangsung.

"Ya, keras sekali." sahut Tenten sambil memakan _bento_-nya.

"Kenapa tak langsung membangunkanku, bodoh!"

"Kau terlihat nyenyak sekali, sambil berkata 'Selai nanas, selai nanas aku akan menangkapmu!'" Tenten menirukan Temari saat mengigau. Muka Temari merona.

"Apakah aku seperti itu saat mengigau?" tanya Temari sambil mencengkram krah Tenten dengan aura hitam.

"Ah! Lepaskan, Temari!" teriak Tenten kemudian melanjutkan makan.

Tak perlu heran dengan pertengkaran antar sahabat yang ekstrim ini karena keduanya adalah jagoan bela diri. Tenten jago Kung Fu, sementara Temari jago Karate.

Temari tak menggubris Tenten lagi, dia melanjutkan makan _bento_ yang tinggal setengah. Begitu pula dengan Tenten, _bento_-nya sudah habis dan kini ia sedang menyeruput susu kotak.

"Kudengar ada menu baru di Konoha _Cafe_." Tenten mulai bersuara setelah seruputan terakhir. "namanya _PP Cake_."

"Yah, aku tahu, _PainaPpuru Cake, _'kan." ujar Temari di tengah kunyahan sosisnya. "Besok Minggu aku mau ke sana bersama Shikamaru."

Tenten menghela napas. Percuma saja memberitahu kabar ini pada maniak. Pasti mereka sudah lebih _update_. Dalam hati Tenten menyesal sudah berkata demikian.

**-Naruto-**

Hari Minggu.

Temari berjalan menuju taman, di sana tempatnya janjian bersama Shikamaru untuk makan _PP Cake_. Kedua kaki jenjangnya melangkah riang menyusuri pertokoan. Begitu keluar dari sini, maka taman dimana ia dan kekasihnya bertemu akan terlihat. Sesekali ia bersenandung kecil sembari 'cuci mata' kalau ada hal menarik yang bisa ditemukan.

Benar saja, bola matanya tak sengaja menemukan 'sesuatu' yang membuatnya lupa daratan. Nanas. Di sebuah toko kecil terpajang satu set pernak-pernik berbentuk nanas. Peralatan makan berbentuk dan bergambar buah nanas, perlengkapan mandi, lengkap dengan sabun dan _shampoo_ berbentuk nanas—mungkin berbau buah nanas juga.

Kedua bola mata Temari terlihat berkaca-kaca di depan kaca etalase toko. Ia menginginkannya, apapun yang terjadi. Ia membuka isi dompet, berharap uangnya pas dan... oh sial! Temari bergegas menuju ATM terdekat untuk mengambil uang. Apapun dilakukan untuk sebuah obsesi.

Berkali-kali Temari melirik jam tangan. Ia sudah antri selama hampir tiga puluh menit untuk mengambil uang di ATM, namun antrian di depan tetap sama. Gelisah. Takut kalau barang yang ingin ia beli sudah habis terjual, mengingat barang tadi _limited edition_. Apalagi ATM tempatnya mengambil uang cukup jauh dari toko. Dan karena itu hampir saja ia melupakan kencannya dengan Shikamaru hari ini.

Akhirnya, Temari berhasil membeli barang yang ia inginkan sebelum habis terjual. Perjuangannya berlari dan mendapatkan target yang tinggal dua set. Ia melirik jam tangannya, pukul setengah tiga. Satu hal yang dia lupa, kencannya. Padahal ia dan Shikamaru janjian pukul satu di taman. Bergegas ia keluar dari toko begitu ia menerima bon dan uang kembalian, namun...

"Sial! Kenapa hujan segala!" runtuk Temari, "kenapa aku sampai lupa membawa payung!" kini ia memaki dirinya yang teledor. Dengan terpaksa, ia berlari di bawah guyuran hujan. Satu tempat yang dituju... taman.

Temari sampai di depan tiang lampu pertama Taman Konoha. Biasanya mereka janjian bertemu di sini kalau sedang kencan. Ia kembali melirik jam tangan, sudah hampir pukul tiga, namun tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru?" Temari menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Berharap Shikamaru masih di sini dan... tidak marah padanya.

Nihil! Shikamaru tak ditemukan.

Temari mencoba cara lain, _handphone_. Ia menekan sejumlah nomor dan meletakkannya di telinga. Menunggu seseorang mengangkat panggilan.

["Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif—"]

"Ah! Sial!" Temari mengumpat. Bukan jawaban itu yang ia inginkan.

Ditemani rasa kecewa dan guyuran hujan yang terus membasahi tubuhnya, Temari berbalik arah, entah pulang atau kemanapun kakinya ingin melangkah, dengan satu harapan ia menemukan Shikamaru.

Satu hal yang ia rasakan adalah, penyesalan.

Ia menyesal telah mementingkan egonya. Ia terlalu berambisi untuk meraih hal yang ia inginkan. Tak pernah ia pikirkan kalau ambisinya akan berbuah penyesalan.

**-Naruto-**

Hari Senin, di atap Konoha _High School_, jam makan siang.

Temari menyantap _bento_-nya dengan malas, mungkin lebih tepatnya ia belum memakannya sesumpit pun, hanya memutar-mutar _tenpura_, meletakkan, dan menghela napas. Ia belum bertemu Shikamaru hari ini, mereka berbeda kelas karena Shikamaru ditempatkan di kelas unggulan. Tak heran karena IQ-nya melebihi orang normal.

"Kau kenapa, Temari?" tanya Tenten sambil menyeruput susu kotak.

Temari tak mendengarkan, hanya menghela napas.

"Bertengkar dengan Shikamaru?" gadis berkucir empat itu menggeleng pelan. "Lalu?"

Temari meletakkan kotak _bento_-nya dan mulai bercerita tentang kejadian kemarin Minggu. Tenten mengangguk sebagai respon sambil menyeruput kotak susunya hingga habis. Dan sampai di seruputan terakhir, Temari mengakhiri kisahnya.

"Jadi, begitulah. Apa Shikamaru marah padaku? Kemarin malam aku mencoba meneleponnya tapi tak bisa, aku kirim _e-mail_ juga tak dibalas." ujar Temari lirih sambil menunduk.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Tenten. Temari menggeleng sebagai balasan. "Kau temui saja dulu Shikamaru dan minta maaf padanya. Tapi kalau dia tak mau bertemu denganmu itu artinya..." Tenten mengambil jeda sambil menyeringai lebar, "mungkin dia marah padamu dan minta putus." ujarnya riang.

Temari mendelik, "Sialan kau! Bahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain!"

Hampir saja Tenten mendapat lemparan manis susu kotak dari Temari kalau saja seseorang tidak datang.

"Ah, Shikamaru!" Tenten melambai ke arah Shikamaru yang menghampiri mereka. Temari tersentak dan melupakan kotak susu di tangan.

"Bersiaplah!" bisik Tenten dengan menyeringai, kemudian berlalu pergi, membiarkan pasangan ini dengan masalah mereka. Namun Temari menyadari ada raut lain dari seringaian Tenten yang seolah berkata, "_Ganbatte_!"

Shikamaru duduk di samping Temari yang diam. Gadis kucir empat itu tak mau menatap Shikamaru, walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin menjelaskan mengenai kejadian kemarin. Tak berapa lama, Shikamaru menyodorkan kotak berwarna kuning bergambar kue.

"Nih!"

Temari menautkan kedua alis, "Apa ini?"

"_PP Cake_." ujar Shikamaru, "permintaan maafku karena datang terlambat kemarin."

Temari mengerjapkan kelopak mata, kemudian memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya dengan satu kata, "Eh?"

[Flashback]

Nara Shikamaru merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Hari Minggu seperti ini ibunya selalu menyuruh mengerjakan hal yang merepotkan. Mulai dari membetulkan genteng, membersihkan halaman dan kolam ikan, membenahi pintu geser, membersihkan dan memasang _tatami_, dan lain sebagainya.

Melelahkan. Padahal hari santai, tapi tetap saja anaknya selalu menjadi sasaran pembantu satu hari. Meskipun kemudian ia juga akan mendapat jatah cemilan lebih banyak. Kadang ibunya tak segalak yang ia kira. Seperti hari ini, setelah membersihkan halaman, ibunya datang ke teras halaman sambil membawa secangkir teh hijau yang masih mengepul dan kue yang baru saja keluar dari panggangan.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras, ini hadiah untukmu." ujar Yoshino—ibunya—lembut. Shikamaru mengambil kue dan menyeruput tehnya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang kue, hari ini ia ada janji dengan kekasihnya untuk makan _PP Cake_ di Konoha Cafe. Masih jam sepuluh, sementara janjinya pukul satu siang. Ada waktu untuknya bersantai sejenak.

Ia merebahkan diri di atap rumah sambil memandang awan putih. Di tempat ini ia lebih leluasa tidur dan memandangi awan kesukaannya. Apalagi kalau ada angin semilir seperti sekarang, membuat Shikamaru merasa—

"Hoahm..."

—mengantuk.

Tak berapa lama pemuda Nara ini terlelap.

...

Shikamaru terbangun saat sebuah suara mengusiknya. Ia membuka mata dan mencari sumber suara yang membuatnya terjaga.

"Dasar kucing pencuri!"

Hanya tetangga yang kedapatan kucing liar sedang mencuri ikan.

Shikamaru menguap dan menuju jendela yang menghubungkan dengan kamarnya. Ia melirik jam dinding kemudian kedua matanya membulat. Hampir pukul dua siang, artinya ia hampir telat satu jam. Temari pasti marah besar.

Bergegas Shikamaru bersiap dan menuju taman dengan kecepatan maksimal. Ia tak bisa membayangkan kalau Temari marah dan hal ini diketahui oleh kedua adiknya yang mengidap Sindrom _Siscom_.

"Tenang, Shikamaru, kau belum akan mati." bisiknya menenangkan diri.

Shikamaru sampai di pertigaan jalan dan tak sengaja menabrak seorang ibu dengan belanjaan di tangan bersama dua anak laki-laki bermain pistol-pistolan di belakang. Shikamaru segera membantu ibu tersebut sambil berkali-kali mengucapkan kata, "maaf" meski ibu itu tersenyum lembut dan mengucapkan, "tidak masalah."

Shikamaru berdiri, tak sengaja ia menyentuh saku celana _jeans_-nya. Seharusnya tadi ia memasukkan _handphone_ di sana, tapi benda kotak itu seolah raib dari saku. Ia mencari-cari, kemungkinan terjatuh. Benar, ia melihat _handphone_ hijaunya tergeletak di samping selokan.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, ayo cepat!" ibu tadi memanggil kedua anak laki-lakinya.

"Iya, bu!" dua bocah itu berlari menyusul ibunya dan tak sengaja salah satu kaki anak itu—entah Hikaru atau Kaoru, nama yang didengar Shikamaru—menyenggol _handphone_ Shikamaru dan—

'Plung!'

Naas, _handphone_ itu masuk ke selokan. Begitu Shikamaru mengambil alat komunikasinya, benda itu sudah mati, tak bisa dinyalakan.

"Merepotkan sekali hari ini!"

Shikamaru buru-buru menuju taman. Menyesal ia memilih berjalan kaki, jarak rumah dan taman cukup jauh, kalau saja tadi ia pergi naik sepeda pasti ia sudah sampai—dan mungkin sudah mendapat amarah dari Temari.

Shikamaru masih berlari saat rintik air membasahi dahinya. Ia menengadah ke langit gelap. Rintik hujan kembali jatuh dan makin banyak. Pemuda nanas ini makin meruntuk karena tak membawa payung dan tetap melanjutkan perjalanan. Mengabaikan pakaiannya yang makin basah karena air hujan.

Pemuda nanas ini sampai di taman dengan tubuh yang sudah sepenuhnya basah. Ia terengah-engah. Berlari di dalam hujan membuat hawa tubuhnya terasa panas dan dingin. Ia sampai di tiang lampu pertama tepat pukul tiga. Tak ada tanda adanya Temari di sini, tentu saja ia tak menyadari kalau Temari baru saja pergi dari sini. Shikamaru sudah menduga kalau Temari pasti marah dan sudah pulang ke rumah. Ini salahnya karena tertidur di atap rumah tanpa memasang alarm. Shikamaru berniat mengirim _e-mail_ pada Temari namun ia baru ingat kalau _handphone_-nya sedang tewas.

Hatinya kecewa dan kembali ke rumah dengan tubuh yang sudah sangat basah. Pemuda itu berjalan melewati pertokoan dan sampai di Konoha _Cafe_ yang lumayan ramai orang-orang yang sedang berteduh. Shikamaru tak berniat untuk berteduh, sudah kepalang basah kuyup. Kedua mata Shikamaru tertarik pada makanan di dalam kafe. Tanpa pikir panjang ia membeli _PP Cake_ yang masih tersisa satu buah karena sedang laris.

Dengan ini ia berharap, Temari akan memaafkannya besok.

[Flashback end]

"Begitulah ceritanya." Shikamaru mengakhiri kisahnya. Kedua mata Temari membulat tak percaya, ia dan Shikamaru bisa terlambat datang janjian dengan alasan yang berbeda.

"Jadi itu kenapa kau tak membalas _e-mail_-ku?" tanya Temari.

"Eh? Kau mengirimiku _e-mail_?" Shikamaru balik bertanya. Temari mengangguk dengan wajah kecewa yang dibuat-buat. Sebenarnya ia sangat bahagia karena Shikamaru tak marah padanya, malah Shikamaru yang meminta maaf padanya.

Suatu kebetulan yang tak terduga. Tapi itu malah membuatnya merasa lega.

"_Gomen_, _ne_ Temari." Shikamaru khawatir Temari tak akan memaafkannya dan hidupnya akan terancam oleh kedua adiknya setelah ini.

Temari masih menunduk dan memasang wajah kecewa, tapi tak berapa lama ia tertawa dan menghambur ke pelukan Shikamaru. "Bodoh!" Hanya itu yang terucap oleh Temari, gadis kucir empat itu menyamankan posisi di pelukan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru terlihat heran, namun kemudian ia membalas pelukan Temari. Samar-sama pemuda malas ini mendengar Temari bergumam, "Aku tak mungkin marah padamu." di telinganya, dan itu cukup membuat Shikamaru tersenyum lega.

'Karena aku akan selalu mencintai Nanasku!'

Obsesi Temari akan nanas memang sudah mencapai taraf maniak, tapi diantara semua koleksinya tak ada yang mengalahkan cintanya pada Nanas di pelukannya.

**-Naruto-**

Di sisi lain...

"Kok mereka malah pelukan? Padahal aku mau merekam pertengkaran mereka dan kalau menjadi berita hangat di sekolah pasti aku dapat untung besar." gumam Tenten licik di balik pintu menuju atap sekolah. Ternyata daritadi ia mengintip Shikamaru dan Temari dengan kamera di tangan.

Baiklah, lupakan dia dengan khayalan liarnya.

**-END-**

**-Naruto-**

Spesial untuk #Shadowindevent

Thanks for reading, mind to review?

JIRO


End file.
